


Those Nights

by AngelSky



Series: One shots [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: But not too sad, Early Super Junior, EunHae, M/M, hae's dad, kind of sad, twenty year old Hae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSky/pseuds/AngelSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a kind of plausible back story for EunHae. But you know... It's mostly factual, and centers around when Donghae and Hyuk Jae were twenty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired in part by real life, and in part by Those Nights by Skillet. If you'd like to understand why I say that, go listen to the song, and look for hints of the lyrics and such.

Hyuk Jae walked into the room he shared with Donghae. The younger male was laying on his side and crying softly. Hyuk Jae moved over to him, sitting on the edge of his bed and gently rubbing his back. "Hae, what's wrong?" 

"Hyukie..." Donghae rolled over, facing towards Hyuk Jae, and curling up against his leg. "Dad... He's so sick." It was hard to understand Donghae through his sobs, but Hyuk Jae knew what was going on. Donghae's dad was in the hospital, very sick, and dying. 

Hyuk Jae scooted Donghae over, laying down with him, holding the younger male as he cried. "I know Hae... I want him to be better too." That only made Donghae cry harder into Hyuk Jae's chest, soaking his shirt with tears. 

This wasn't the first time they'd done this, in fact since Donghae's dad went into the hospital, it had become common. Donghae needed some kind of comfort to fall asleep and Hyuk Jae offered it without hesitation. They'd been close since before their debut, but their bond was getting stronger because of Donghae's dad having cancer. 

They were both in their twenties, and Donghae was dealing with losing his dad. Hyuk Jae couldn't imagine how that would really feel, he could only see how it affected Donghae. And it tore him apart to see his friend hurting so much. 

He sang softly to Donghae, trying to get him to calm down, and eventually it worked. He held the younger male, slowly falling asleep himself. 

 

The next morning when Jeong Su came to wake them up for practice, he found Donghae curled up in Hyuk Jae's arms, his cheeks tear stained. Jeong Su hated to wake the two of them up, when it was so painfully obvious that they hadn't slept like they needed to, but he knew they had to practice. 

He started waking Hyuk Jae, who woke the instant Jeong Su touched him. "Rough night?" Jeong Su's words were quiet, so he wouldn't disturb Donghae, giving him a few last moments of rest. Hyuk Jae nodded in response. "Ryeowook is making coffee, I'll tell him to make sure there's plenty for you two." Hyuk Jae nodded once more, and Jeong Su left, leaving Hyuk Jae to wake Donghae. 

"Hae..." Hyuk Jae was gentle in the way he woke the younger male up, letting him wake slowly over the course of a few minutes. It tore out his heart to see the way Donghae had tear stains on his face, but he didn't say anything as Donghae looked at him, slowly sitting up. 

"Hyukie," Donghae gently touched Hyuk Jae's cheek, blinking slowly from sleep. "Thank you." With that Donghae climbed out of bed, walking a bit unsteadily to the bathroom. Hyuk Jae took the moment to change for practice, throwing on a tshirt and shorts. 

It was early in the morning, but they had things to do, songs to prepare, and couldn't waste time. They all understood that, and they all understood that when Donghae fell apart, he would have to take time to himself, since none of them really understood his pain. 

Hyuk Jae watched over Donghae, everyday. He knew the younger quite well, and hated to see him hurting, hated seeing him cry. There was nothing he could do to make it hurt less, but that didn't stop him from trying. 

That's how he ended up spending countless nights awake, holding the younger male, comforting him as best he could. 

 

Then it happened. Donghae's father passed, leaving his son behind, a mess of emotions when he needed to feel less and practice more. The others tried to help, but Donghae's calm, when he had it, was so carefully balanced, that they barely dared to, knowing one wrong word would break him, sending him to pieces that would take days to try and put back together. 

Hyuk Jae was the only one who didn't walk on eggshells around Donghae, knowing the younger male needed someone to be real, to be normal, even if it hurt. 

That is how the two became practically inseparable. They grew to rely on each other, on the others presence. And so, when the others went out and they were left alone, it didn't feel strange, being in the dorm just the two of them. 

It was barely two months after Donghae's dad had passed, and despite how well the younger male seemed to be doing, Hyuk Jae knew he was deeply wounded, in ways he couldn't begin to imagine. That's what death did, it tore at the soul, irreversibly scarring people. 

Hyuk Jae put on a movie for the two of them, settling down in the couch next to Donghae. The younger male scooted closer, until Hyuk Jae slipped an arm around Donghae, letting the younger male rest against his chest. 

They were about halfway through the movie when Donghae moved, shifting so he could talk to Hyuk Jae. "Hyukie, I'm cold, and tired, but I don't wanna sleep." It wasn't what Hyuk Jae expected him to say, but he wasn't always sure what to expect from the younger male. 

"Okay, let me go grab a blanket." Hyuk Jae went to their room, grabbing a blanket off of his bed, the bed Donghae had been sleeping in most of the time with him. He walked back out to the living room, placing the blanket over Donghae as he sat down once more. "There, better?" Dong had nodded, not saying anything as hey continued to watch the movie.

As the credits rolled, Hyuk Jae made to stand up to put up the DVD, but Donghae stopped him, moving so that he was basically sitting on Hyuk Jae's lap. "Thank you, Hyukie, for this, and for all of those nights, they kept me alive." 

"I just want you to be happy." Hyuk Jae slipped his arms around Donghae's waist, pulling him closer. "Remember when we used to laugh about nothing at all?" 

"Yeah, I'm trying to solve all the problems we're going through, but Hyukie, it's hard." 

"I know, so just forget them for now." Hyuk Jae brushed a bit of Donghae's hair back. "Tell me how I can help, and I'll do it, I'd do anything for you." 

Donghae didn't respond for a moment, his eyes drifting away from Hyuk Jae's face. Finally, he spoke, his words soft, unsure. "Hyukie, you've become my best friend, but... I- Hyukie I think I like you." Hyuk Jae would have responded, but Donghae kept talking. "I don't know when it happened, but sometime between when we met and now, I've developed feelings for you. I didn't think much of it, but Hyukie, I want to kiss you." Donghae's eyes flicked to meet Hyuk Jae's, and he was surprised by what he found. 

"So do it." There was silence for a moment, until Donghae asked, "what?" Hyuk Jae smiled slightly. "If you want to kiss me, do it. Kiss me, Hae." Hyuk Jae moved a hand up to caress Donghae's cheek, but he made no other move, letting the younger male start the soft kiss between them. 

The kiss was short, but sweet. Donghae wasn't sure what to think about Hyuk Jae giving him permission to kiss him, and couldn't help but wonder why he would. That didn't matter that much though, Donghae liked the kiss and he wasn't sure what to make of that. 

"Hae, I hope you know, I've liked you for a while. That's why I'm so willing to stay up with you. I would do it anyways, but as strange as it sounds, I liked the fact that you let me. It gave me something with you that none of the other had." Hyuk Jae moved his hand off of Donghae's cheek, taking one of the younger male's and intertwining their fingers. 

Donghae sighed softly, looking down at their hands. "I owe you so much." 

"No, you don't. Everything I did is because I wanted to. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have done half of what I did." Hyuk Jae moved his free hand, catching Donghae's chin and making the younger male look at him. "I wanted to help you, and you let me. That's more than I thought you would let me do, and now... Donghae, you said you like me. Do you realize how long I've had feelings for you?" Donghae shook his head. "Since you first spoke to me when we met. It was then that I decided you were someone with caring about, someone worth my time, my emotions, and Hae, I could never regret any night when I lost sleep because I was up with you. If it helped you, it was worth it, because you're worth it." 

Donghae closed his eyes, leaning into Hyuk Jae, reading his head on the older male's shoulder. "Thank you, Hyukie." He stayed there as Hyuk Jae gently rubbed his back, letting the older male's warmth spread through him. "No matter what, through everything, you've always been there, and Hyukie, you've been the only thing holding me together at times." Donghae finally sat up, placing a kiss on Hyuk Jae's cheek. "I'll make it up to you someday. I promise."


End file.
